Marius Clarén
|GebOrt = Berlin}} Marius Götze-Clarén (*21. Dezember 1978 in Berlin), auch Marius Clarén, ist ein deutscher Synchronsprecher, Synchronautor und Synchronregisseur. In Glee spricht er Martin Fong. Leben Marius Clarén übernahm schon als Kind erste Synchronsprecherrollen. Er ist die deutsche Standardstimme des Spider-Man-Darstellers Tobey Maguire (seit 1998), sowie von Chris Klein (beispielsweise in "American Pie") und Jake Gyllenhaal (in "The Day after Tomorrow" oder "Brokeback Mountain"). Des Weiteren betätigt er sich als Synchronbuchautor und Hörbuchsprecher. Seinen ersten größeren Auftritt hatte er in Terminator 2, wo er John Connor, gespielt von Edward Furlong, synchronisierte. Sein Bruder, Timo Götze-Clarén hat sich als Kind ebenfalls als Synchronsprecher betätigt, später aber eine andere Laufbahn gewählt. Texte (als Synchronautor) *Born to be Wild – Saumäßig unterwegs (auch Synchronregie) *Bridget Jones – Schokolade zum Frühstück *Kim Possible *Yu-Gi-Oh! *40 Tage und 40 Nächte *Wie werde ich ihn los – in 10 Tagen? *Red Planet *Ich, beide & sie *Crime is King *American Pie – Jetzt wird geheiratet *Den Einen oder Keinen *Jackass: The Movie *Bolt – Ein Hund für alle Fälle Synchronisation Marius in der deutschen Synchronkartei Filme Tobey Maguire *1998: Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas als Anhalter *1998: Pleasantville – Zu schön, um wahr zu sein als David *2000: Die WonderBoys als James Leer *2002: Spider-Man als Peter Parker/Spider-Man *2003: Seabiscuit – Mit dem Willen zum Erfolg als Red Pollard *2004: Spider-Man 2 als Peter Parker/Spider-Man *2007: Spider-Man 3 als Peter Parker/Spider-Man *2010: Brothers als Sam Cahill Jake Gyllenhaal *2004: The Day After Tomorrow als Sam Hall *2005: Der Beweis – Liebe zwischen Genie und Wahnsinn als Hal *2005: Brokeback Mountain als Jack Twist *2007: Zodiac – Die Spur des Killers als Robert Greysmith *2008: Machtlos als Douglas Freeman *2010: Prince of Persia: Der Sand der Zeit als Prinz Dastan *2010: Love and other Drugs – Nebenwirkung inklusive als Jamie Randall *2011: Source Code als Colter Stevens Chris Klein *1999: American Pie – Wie ein heißer Apfelkuchen als Oz *1999: Election als Paul Metzler *2001: Ohne Worte als Gilbert Noble *2001: American Pie 2 als Oz *2006: American Dreamz – Alles nur Show als William Williams Sonstige *1998: Für Justin Nimmo in Power Rangers in Space *2000: Für Elijah Wood in Chain of Fools – Verbrecher und andere Chaoten *2000: Für Joshua Jackson in The Skulls – Alle Macht der Welt *2000: Für Shawn Wayans Scary Movie *2001: Für Shawn Wayans Scary Movie 2 *2003: Für Shane West in Nur mit Dir – A Walk to Remember *2006: Für James D´Arcy in Der Fluch der Betsy Bell *2007: Für Billie Joe Armstrong in Die Simpsons – Der Film *2008: Für Drake Bell in Superhero Movie Serien *1989-1996: Dragonball Z als Son-Goten (Teenager) *1998/1999: Für Eric Szmanda in Das Netz – Todesfalle Internet als Jacob Resh/Sorcerer *1999–2003: Digimon als Joe Kido *1999: Für Adam Zolotin in Der Sturm des Jahrhunderts als Davey Hopewell *1999–2002: Für Adam LaVorgna in Eine himmlische Familie als Robbie Palmer *1999–2003: Für Caleb Ross in The Tribe – Eine Welt ohne Erwachsene als Lex *2000: X-DuckX – Extrem abgefahren als Geextah *2000/2001: Für Charlie Weber in Buffy – Im Bann der Dämonen als Ben *2000–2005: Für Hal Sparks in Queer as Folk als Michael Novotny *seit 2000: Für Eric Szmanda in CSI: Den Tätern auf der Spur als Greg Sanders *2001: Yu-Gi-Oh! als Rex Raptor *2001: Für Eric Johnson in Smallville als Whitney *2001–2005: Für Freddy Rodríguez in Six Feet Under – Gestorben wird immer als Frederico Diaz *2003: Wolf’s Rain als Kiba *2004: W.I.T.C.H. als Prinz Phobos *2004–2006: Die Liga der Gerechten als Wally West/The Flash *2004–2005: Full Metal Panic! als Sōsuke Sagara *seit 2003: Kim Possible als Ron Stoppable *seit 2005: Xiaolin Showdown als Jack Spicer *seit 2005: Für Sean Murray in Navy CIS als Special Agent Timothy „Tim“ McGee *seit 2005: Für Shane West in Emergency Room – Die Notaufnahme als Dr. Ray Barnett *seit 2006: Kappa Mikey als Michael “Mikey” Alexander Simon *2007: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX als Jesse Anderson *2008: Bibi und Tina als Holger Martin *2008: Spectacular Spider-Man als Peter Parker/Spider-Man *2010: Sherlock als Jim Moriarty *seit 2011: Für Eric Johnson in Rookie Blue als Luke Callaghan PC-Spiele *2004: Spiderman 2 – The Game als Peter Parker/Spider-Man *2007: Spiderman 3 – The Game als Peter Parker/Spider-Man *2009: Simon the Sorcerer: Wer will schon Kontakt? als Captain Narrow *2012: Diablo 3 als Zauberer (männlich) Kategorie:Synchronsprecher